Flexible disc or "floppy" disc memory devices, as is well known, include a head plate which carries a number of read-write magnetic transducers relative to which the flexible magnetic disc rotates. A thin film of air maintains a gap between the disc and the head plate and heads.
Such apparatus, in general, incorporates the head plate, disc, disc drive and other related operating and control structures within an integrated assembly which is expensive and of limited memory storage capacity.